Never Forget
by dsnyclayfan1124
Summary: Donna and Josh are amazed by the attention their engagement has created and Josh receives a special gift from an old friend that touches his heart. Sequel to A Night to Remember but could be a standalone as well.


**_FF: Never Forget (1/1)_**  
Never Forget (1/1)   
Rating: PG  
Sequel to A Night to Remember (but it could act as a stand-alone)  
Disclaimer: Don't claim to own any of them, credit goes to NBC and Sorkin.  
Spoilers: Everything up to Tomorrow.  
Summary: Sequel to Story "A Night to Remember", but could be a standalone story.  
Donna and Josh are amazed by the attention their engagement has created and Josh receives a special gift from an old friend that touches his heart.

Feedback: It makes me happy and brightens my day! So bring it on :)

It had been a crazy morning, since their engagement announcement last night at the final Inaugural ball Josh and Donna had been flooded with congratulatory messages, flowers, champagne bottles and to Donna's delight, chocolate. Annabeth and Lou's respective press offices had been flooded with calls since the early morning, they couldn't believe it. Josh and Donna had received over a hundred requests for joint interviews from all the morning shows and newspapers, sleazy calls from the tabloids wanting to know if they had been having a secret affair this entire time and whether the Santos' endorse it, as well an over-the-top offer from the Lifetime network wanting to produce a movie about the real-life White House Cinderella romance as testament for how dreams can come true for a hardworking woman.

If that wasn't enough they couldn't believe the excitement that ensued for the rest of the morning; Josh had received a petition from the Lyman hoes via fax pleading for him to reconsider relinquishing his bachelorhood while Donna received countless offers from the top designers all begging for an opportunity to design her wedding gown. Donna never thought in her wildest dream she would ever be worthy of attracting this much attention, and truth was it was a little intimidating. When Annabeth started asking her about details of her wedding to feed to the press, she decided she had enough and she excused herself from her office and snuck over to the West Wing to see how Josh was handling it at all.

"It's flat out crazy isn't it? You would think that the press would have something else to write about. After all we just did start a new Presidency yesterday." Donna said as she closed the door to his office and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck wanting some attention from her fiancée.

"Well just remember it's not everyday that First Couple's respective Chiefs of Staff get engaged, actually we're probably a first in White House history. After all, the press has been eager to write a story about us for close to a decade, so let them have their fun." Josh urged as he gave her a quick kiss on the check before sitting down at his desk and began flipping through his calendar. She could tell he was taking this a lot better than she was as he was probably used to being the 2nd half of a Washington Super couple, but she was not like Mandy and Amy and it was going to take her some readjustment and getting used to.

"Hey, I know this is kind of sudden Donna, but Lou informed us we have to set a date so that she can make one big press announcement by the end of the week announcing the date and who will be included in the wedding party. That way she can feed the press vultures and bring us back on our message agenda."  
Donna just sat quietly as Josh flipped through his calendar and continued.

"So do like Spring, Summer or Fall season, I'm kinda partial to having our wedding in April, that way I only have to remember to celebrate one anniversary a year." He looked over at Donna expecting a response to his reference about their "non-anniversary" that he liked to celebrate with her, but to his surprise he did not find her amused in the slightest.

"Wow, this really is a whirlwind romance isn't it? We got engaged less than 24 hrs ago and now we have plan the biggest event of our lives before the end of the business week?" Donna sighed as she shot Josh a look indicating her growing frustration of the direction her ideal wedding was going.

"Donna I'm really sorry, but these types of things happen when you have a White House wedding. Remember Ellie couldn't even have her best friend as her Maid of Honor because her Visa was revoked by the DEA. Unfortunately this is what we get for living our lives in the political arena." Josh replied regretfully as he hated that their engagement had become a part of their administration's policy and agenda. It hurt him to see Donna looking disappointed as he knew this was not how she planned her dream wedding as a little girl. After all, boring press conferences and secret service investigations into all wedding attendees aren't exactly the makings of a romantic occasion.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you marry the second most powerful man in the world and work for the most powerful woman in the world" Donna said with a forced smile as she struggled to remain a good sport about the whole situation because she loved him that much and was willing to make the necessary sacrifices.

"Yeah, I guess so" Josh replied softly as he looked down at the desk.

"Josh, I have a serious question for you." Donna said as she looked him straight in the eyes as Josh secretly prayed to god that she was not reconsidering her decision to marry him.

"If they made that movie about us, what actor would you want to have play you?" Donna teased as she shot a smile to Josh eager to the uncomfortable tension that had emerged.

"I don't think there is anybody out there that is talented or good looking enough to play the role of Joshua Lyman." Josh smirked back, relieved that they had returned back to their comfortable banter as Donna just rolled her eyes to his comment.

"Wow… and to think I doubted that your ego could get any bigger"

"What have I told you before, never doubt me Donnatella. Getting an unknown congressman elected to the most powerful position in the world can do wonders for a man's ego"

"Whatever you say Joshua, just remember who has the larger office" she teased again she threw him a loving glance while Josh just grinned as he struggled for a comeback.

Luckily he was saved by a knock on the door, as Mallory surprised them with a visit with her son Jacob.

"Am I interrupting?" Mallory asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"No, of course not, you are always welcome here, you know that." Josh insisted as he motioned for her to enter.

"Hi Mal! Aww and you brought my man Jacob. Wow he's getting so big." Donna said as smiled at the young infant before she took him from Mallory and bounced him up and down in her arms.

"I just came because I heard the news this morning about your engagement and I wanted to tell you in person how happy I was for you guys and how happy my dad would have been to know that you two are finally getting married. You know he loved you both dearly." Mallory said as she placed the empty baby carrier on the side of Josh's desk

"Why thank you Mallory that means a lot to us" Josh replied as he watched Donna continue to play with the young infant and in that brief moment he realized how fantastic of a mother she will be in the future. She seemed so natural at it and it warmed Josh's heart.

"I want you to know that you and your husband are definitely invited to the wedding, although when and where it will be is still being decided, but it should be announced by the end of the week." Donna said as she shot a glance at Josh, to remind him that their earlier talk was not yet over.

"We would not miss it for the world" Mallory replied as she remembered the real reason she had come to visit Josh as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small wrapped box accompanied by a hand-written letter.

"Josh, since I was in town I also came to give you something from my dad, he left it for you in his will"

Josh shot Mallory a confused look, "I thought he left me his watch?" he said as he looked down at his expensive Rolex watch that he had received from Mallory shortly before the funeral.

"He did, but he also left you something else which contained strict instructions about when I could give you this final gift from him" Mallory said as she placed the small box on his desk for Josh.

"His Will said and I quote, 'Mal keep this in a safe place until the day comes when Josh manages to pull himself together and finally realize that he belongs with Donna'. So being the dutiful daughter, I did as my father ask me."

Josh looked at the small box in curiosity as he slowly un-wrapped its contents, as Mallory continued talking.

"Josh, he may not have always acted like it but he was a strong supporter of your relationship with Donna, he really believed in it and this gift is proof"

Josh got all choked up as he opened the box to reveal a simple gold wedding band, with the engraving, "Never forget."

Donna felt a tear escape her as well as she continued to hold Jacob and watched as Josh was overcome with emotion at the sight of the gift.

"Wow, Mallory I can't accept this. You should keep this, it belongs to you" as he glanced over to Leo's grandson and attempted to hand her back the ring, "Jacob should have this ring, and not me; it should stay in your family."

Mallory pushed the ring back in his hand, "It is Josh, Leo loved you like a son and he really wanted you to have it. It would mean so much to both of us if you kept this ring to honor his memory. Whether you and Donna use it for your wedding that is your decision, but please keep it as your wedding gift from the McGarry family."

There was no stopping the tears that fell down Josh's face as he was sincerely deeply touched by the gesture knowing its significance. "Thanks Mallory, you don't know how much this means to both of us."

With that Jacob cried out from Donna's arms, signaling it was time for him to take a nap and time for Mallory to part ways with her friends. She gave the happy couple one last hug, before she left her father's old office and walked out of the White House for what she felt would be her last time.

Donna knowing that Josh would want time alone to reflect about Leo and give him an opportunity to read the final letter Leo left him in peace, she softly kissed him goodbye and then returned to the East Wing for a brief meeting with Helen.

After Donna left Josh sat back in his chair and spent a few moments just fingering Leo's ring in his hand. It meant so much to him that Leo loved him this much to leave him such a sentimental object. He took a deep breath and took his letter opener and carefully opened it to read his beloved mentor's final words and thoughts for him.

"Josh,

If you are reading this then I must be dead, because that would be the only thing that would be stopping me from running up to you and giving you the biggest hug ever and congratulating you on finally waking up and realizing what's been in front of you this entire time. I am so happy for you and Donna, I knew it wasn't a matter of if this relationship was going to happen, but when it was going to happen. Which by the way if this happened, before the 10 year mark, then Jed owes me $100, which of course I have no use of anymore, so I want you to buy Donna something nice with it. If he doesn't pay up tell him I'll haunt him from the grave.

Josh, I have always loved you like a son, your unyielding devotion to me through it all, really meant a lot to me. If you are feeling any residual guilt about my passing, don't as I want you to know that I lead a very fulfilling life. I got to raise a remarkable daughter and be part of a legacy worthy of the history books and I shared it all with some remarkable people. But I made my fair share of mistakes, and if I could change one thing it would be how I let Jenny slip through my fingers and out of my life. I don't want you to follow in my footsteps Josh, if you promise me one thing then promise me this. Never forget that your marriage should come first, it's the most important thing you'll ever do. Its something I didn't realize before, but something I realize now, after spending the last 6 years of my life living out of one hotel after another. Never let the venom that accompanies the world of politics poison the purity of the love you both share, as I said before your marriage should come first and politics should come secondary. I understand that serving the presidency is exciting but remember it will come and it will go and its shelf life is maxed out after 8 years. But let me tell you son, true love and a committed marriage that's a partnership that lasts for a lifetime. This is why you find the words "Never Forget" on this ring, so that you'll always have a part of me with you yelling at you, just in case the idiot in you ever tries to forget my sage advice I have for you now.

I want you to take care and treasure Donna, she is a remarkable woman and you guys are lucky to have found each other. Never take her for granted, always tell her how you feel, never miss an anniversary, and above all else never forget my words I say to you now. Josh, have I ever steered you wrong in the past?

Also know that your father and I are both looking down on you today with smiles on our faces as we are so proud of the man you have become. I wish you all the love and happiness in the world, because you deserve it my son.

Love,  
Leo"

Josh tried very hard to hold it all in but found a few tears escaping him again as he couldn't contain just how deeply moved he was by Leo's unexpected last words of advice for him. He just held the letter in one hand and grasped Leo's wedding band in his other as he continue to sit deep in thought at his desk until he was startled by a sound.

"Josh?" Donna knocked softly as she slowly entered and made her way over to his desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she rubbed his back reassuringly as he still struggled to compose himself.

He looked up at Donna and then looked down at Leo's ring in his hand and returned to Donna and smiled, "Well I'm in the company of my beautiful fiancée, so how can I be anything else but fine."

Donna smiled back as she grabbed his coat off his rack and helped him in his jacket. Josh placed Leo's ring carefully in his shirt pocket to keep it close to his heart until the day came where he could wear it proudly for everyone to see.

As they were leaving Josh looked back at his desk, then up at the heavens and quietly said to himself, "I'll never forget Leo, I promise." He turned around and gave Donna a gentle kiss before intertwining his hand with hers as he closed the door to his office and for the first time in a long time Josh felt truly at peace.

The End


End file.
